Tables and tabular data provide useful analysis tools that can be used for a variety of end uses as part of providing varying levels and types of information. Tables can be of different shapes and sizes, implying that the ability to change the look and feel of tables is important to users. Unfortunately, manipulating tables is often found to be frustrating and unintuitive. Some word processing applications provide table functionality that allows users to use and modify existing table types or create custom tables. However, while some existing word processing applications provide a user with some ability to manipulate table structure, using such functional ability can result in undesirable table structures that may include highly irregular and often undesired display characteristics.
Using current table features when attempting to manipulate a complex table display is rather unintuitive, due in part to the complex nature of certain table structures. The unintuitive process often restricts achieving a desired result, which can be frustrating, leading to inefficiencies for the end-user. Simple actions, such as insert and delete actions for example, can create broken tables that are difficult, if not impossible, to correct, frustrating the user experience. For example, a current method used to delete a column in the middle of a complex table operates to delete an entire cell out of every row of the column. As a result, the operation creates a jagged or broken looking table because some of the deleted cells were bigger or smaller than others. Users are more likely to use an application that provides an efficient, controllable, and desirable user experience.